Problem: Tiffany wants to give her friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 2 colors, and there are 3 types of flower pots. If she can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can Tiffany buy?
Solution: If Tiffany decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? She can choose one of 3 flower pots, and so there are 3 different potted plants possible (given that she already chose a flower color). Since there are 2 flower colors, there are $2 \times 3 = 6$ possible potted plants.